Ritsuka Uenoyama Anime
Note, this is the anime page for Ritsuka, for the manga page: Ritsuka Uenoyama. Ritsuka Uenoyama (上ノ山 立夏 Uenoyama Ritsuka) is one of the main protagonists of the Given Series. He is a high school student and has a guitar prowess despite being just a high schooler. He is a guitarist with a strong mindset. Appearance He has short black hair that leaves his ears visible and his fringe parted in a fashion that leaves some of his forehead viewable. Ritsuka wears casual attire with clothes including a white undershirt with a dark unbuttoned jacket that he has unbuttoned over the top. He also wears dark trousers and white shoes. Personality He is shown to be very nice and caring to those around him, but get's irritated and would lash out at times. He also tends to be very lazy regarding his school but is very hard-working regarding his band. History He began playing guitar in sixth grade when his dad gave him his guitar and Ritsuka practiced around Yayoi. With access to music guides, he continued playing and listened to music CDs including the ‘Artistic Monkeys' where he became obsessed with music and wanting to get it right. By high school, he could play how he wanted but experienced his band members leaving. At the time he found that the more he sharpened his skills the more his old excitement faded but continued to practice alone in his room. Story Asleep at school, Ritsuka declines basketball with his friends to find a place to nap. On a lone corridor he comes across Mafuyu and invited to sit beside him, Ritsuka lays into the state of Mafuyu's unkept guitar. Giving in to Mafuyu's want to have it repaired, Ritsuka foregoes his nap time to fix the broken strings. Tuning it, Ritsuka is then asked to teach Mafuyu how to play it which comes to resonate within him. At home, he is woken up by his sister and on the way to school remembers himself first learning guitar in grade six receiving one from his dad. He learned it and present in class, like Mafuyu, felt sad when his guitar strings broke. He finds Mafuyu sleeping on the stairway again and resolves to defend his napping area. This view is challenged when he sees Mafuyu's face, yet Ritsuka rejects payment ranging from cash to Yakisoba bread to teach Mafuyu guitar, Ritsuka has never taught anyone before but does recommend the light music club. The class comes to an end but despite checking for any signs of him, Ritsuka I still followed by Mafuyu. He can see Mafuyu's unconvincing attempts to hide before giving in and taking Mafuyu to the studio with him. There, Ritsuka introduces the members of his band, drummer Akihiko Kaji and bassist Haruki Nakayama and they agree to demonstrate their music playing to Mafuyu. Afterward, Ritsuka voices why he is walking Mafuyu home, but still dismisses the notion of teaching him the guitar. He does pull Mafuyu away from a car driving too close but ends with advising he go to the light music club. At home, he arranges dinner for himself and his sister and asks what he was like when he first began playing and remembers Mafuyu's expressions. Playing basketball at school, Ritsuka finds himself wondering about Mafuyu again and feeling guilty does head for the stairway only to find Mafuyu absent. In his part-time job at a convenience store, Ritsuka is called out by Akihiko for not being himself the past few days. Arriving at the studio he finds Haruki has been joined by Mafuyu and hears he had been to the light music club, only Ritsuka is cooler than that.Episode #01 Boys in the band Joining Mafuyu on the stairway, Ritsuka has relented in teaching him how to play the guitar. He tells Mafuyu what model he has and how to tune it after it becomes apparent he knows little about it. In class Ritsuka checks his phone for guidance on how best to teach Mafuyu. At the studio, he asks Haruki and Akihiko if it is fine with them to bring Mafuyu again, and later finding Mafuyu by his locker invites him to come. Declining basketball with his friends, instead Ritsuka takes the train with Mafuyu and tells him more of his band. Escorting him to the studio, Ritsuka explains how to work the guitar and teaches him the chord he played when testing Mafuyu's guitar. He teaching continues but Ritsuka is unsure if he is getting through to Mafuyu. Along with Haruki and Akihiko the raise the practicality of gaining a part-time job that is helpful when in a band. They discuss it further at a restaurant together where Ritsuka shares he works at a convenience store and at a moving company. On the way home he asks Mafuyu how good at playing does he want to be. In class, students including Kasai inquire about his sudden new friendship with Mafuyu. Ritsuka instead joins Mafuyu and continuing to teach him where he notes he is a fast learner. His observations extend to Mafuyu having a guitar a beginner usually would not have and asks if it from Mafuyu's dad. Asking what Mafuyu's favorite music or song also does little to answer Ritsuka's questions. Ritsuka is struck by Mafuyu singing a song from memory which results in Ritsuka inviting Mafuyu to actually join the band itself.Episode 2: Like Someone In Love Ritsuka tries to talk to Mafuyu, but Mafuyu has been avoiding him lately. Ritsuka finally is able to talk to Mafuyu for a short time, before a friend of his, Hiiragi, puts Mafuyu into a state of shock. Mafuyu runs away from the incident. Ritsuka finally manages to catch up to Mafuyu only to notice how sad he looks. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu a few questions including the reason why he won't join their band. Mafuyu explains to Ritsuka about being in a band and what others think of him. Ritsuka becomes enraged by the response and yells at Mafuyu. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu to sing him that song again since he likes it. Mafuyu sings to Ritsuka during the night, since Ritsuka is a mess. Mafuyu and Ritsuka sit together and Mafuyu accepts the offer of joining their band and working with Ritsuka. Trivia * He is in possession of a green colored pencil case. References Category:Characters (Anime) Category:Main (Anime) Category:Guitarists